In an automatic transaction apparatus such as an automated teller machine, generally when the medium to be handled, for example a banknote, has been introduced, it is checked and counted in an authentication section, then temporarily accumulated in a temporary accumulating unit. When the amount for deposit has been confirmed, the banknotes are then conveyed so as to be accumulated in a banknote storage section. Configuration is made such that when the banknote encounter a conveying error, such as a jam, at this point in time, an operator can remove a banknote that has been left behind in the conveying path by manually rotating operation knobs.
Examples of methods for temporary accumulation include, for example, a method in which banknotes are wound around a circular cylindrical shaped drum using tape. A temporary accumulating unit employing such a method is configured, as shown in FIG. 7, including: a conveying roller section 40 for conveying a banknote 7a that has been introduced by a user along to a drum 60; and the drum 60 for accumulating a banknote 7b that has been conveyed from the conveying roller section 40, by winding the banknote 7b on the drum 60 using tape, not shown in the drawings.
The conveying roller section 40 is configured from a drive roller 41a and a coaxial drive roller 41b, and a following roller 42a and a coaxial following roller 42b that are each pressed by and follow rotation of their respective drive rollers.
Further, a gear 44 is provided to an end of a roller shaft 43 of the drive rollers 41a, 41b, and a gear 47 is provided on a motor shaft 46 of a conveying motor 45. The gear 44 and the gear 47 are meshed together so as to provide a configuration in which rotation of the conveying motor 45 is transmitted to the drive rollers 41.
On the other hand, on the drum 60 side there is also a gear 62 provided on a drum shaft 61 of the drum 60 for winding banknotes 7b on, and a gear 65 is provided on a motor shaft 64 of a drum drive motor 63. The gear 62 and the gear 65 are meshed together so as to provide a configuration in which rotation of the drum drive motor 63 is transmitted to the drum 60.
In addition, a drum knob 70, which is provided on the drum shaft 61 at the outside of the gear 62 for rotating the drum 60, and a roller knob 50, which is provided on the roller shaft 43 at the outside of the gear 44 for rotating the following rollers 42 together with the drive rollers 41, are provided to remove banknotes that have been left behind.
According to the above configuration, in the related temporary accumulating unit 30, the gear 47 is rotated in the arrow F direction by driving the conveying motor 45, the gear 44 meshed with the gear 47 rotates in the arrow E direction, rotating the drive rollers 41 in the arrow E direction, the following rollers 42 disposed against the drive rollers 41 accordingly undertake following rotation in the arrow D direction, and the banknote 7a nipped therebetween is conveyed towards the drum 60, namely in the arrow B direction.
Then the gear 65 is rotated in the arrow H direction by driving the drum drive motor 63, the gear 62 meshed with the gear 65 is rotated in the arrow G direction, rotating the drum 60 in the arrow C direction such that the banknote 7b is wound onto the drum 60 by tape, not shown in the drawings, and accumulated.
On the other hand, when a conveying error or the like occurs at the periphery of the drum 60, configuration is made such that the drum knob 70 is rotated in the opposite direction to the arrow G direction, conveying the banknote 7b in the opposite direction to the arrow C direction. The roller knob 50 is then rotated in the opposite direction to the arrow E direction, the banknote 7b is accordingly conveyed from the conveying roller section 40 in the opposite direction to the arrow B direction, and can then be ejected from the temporary accumulating unit 30.
When this is performed, the drum 60 and the conveying roller section 40 are separate drive systems and if the drum knob 70 is rotated alone then the conveying roller section 40 does not rotate. Hence, when a banknote 7 has become stuck at a location on the conveying roller section 40 the following issues arise. Thus, when using one hand, both the drum knob 70 and the roller knob 50 need to be alternately rotated, and it takes time to remove the banknote 7. Further, if both hands are employed to rotate the drum 60 and the conveying roller section 40 together at the same time, the banknote 7 that has been removed cannot be caught since both hands are full, and so gets dropped.
Technology for jam processing employing a single operation knob has been proposed in order to address the above issues (see for example Japanese Patent No. 3207504). According to a sheet conveying apparatus of Japanese Patent No. 3207504, in a conveying device an upstream side conveying roller is rotationally driven by a first drive motor and a downstream side conveying roller is rotationally driven by a second drive motor. During conveying, rotation from first and second rotation transmission systems is prevented from being transmitted to a third rotation transmission system by a one-way clutch. However during jam processing, rotation of an operation knob is transmitted to the first and the second rotation transmission systems through the third rotation transmission system. Each of the conveying rollers is accordingly rotated so as to feed out jammed paper.